


Sacrifices

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Sexual Content, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Six excruciatingly long years have passed, and Prompto is struggling to find light in a world of ruin.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s d3 for Promnis Week! Explicit content ahead.  
> Prompt: One of them shows up to the other’s apartment injured during the world of ruin.

Panic surged through Prompto as he raced through the streets of Lestallum. He’d been stupid, reckless, going out on a rescue mission alone. He should have waited for Gladio to return, but there hadn’t been  _ time.  _ Now the hunter was dead, and Prompto was injured. He was such an idiot. 

He ducked into the foyer of a familiar building, struggling to stay on his feet. Lestallum was flooded with bright light to keep the daemons away, and it was blinding him. He wouldn’t be able to make it back to his own apartment, he knew. There were too many people, too many buildings in the way. 

He gripped his arm tight, trying to staunch the flow of blood as he passed by door after door, finding the one he was looking for and knocking on it incessantly. Blood splattered the floor and Prompto groaned, wobbling slightly. If he didn’t patch this up, he was going to pass out from blood loss. 

He pitched forward right as the door opened, falling into Ignis’ hold with a groan. He heard a surprised grunt fall from his lips, felt his arms circle around Prompto as he tried to assess the situation, body tense. 

“It’s me,” Prompto managed to say. He felt Ignis relax and the other man dragged him inside, closing the door and helping him to the couch. A TV in the corner was broadcasting the news, though nothing had changed. Ignis turned it off, leaving the room dark as he walked into his bathroom to grab his first aid kit. 

“What happened?” he demanded as he returned. Prompto managed to get his shirt off his shoulder and took the tourniquet offered, tying it tight just above the gash on his arm before Ignis returned with a bottle of whiskey. Prompto took several swigs before pouring some on the wound, crying out at the burning sensation it caused. 

“I thought I could save him,” Prompto whispered. “I didn’t take enough supplies. He took my last potion, and then the Ronin appeared.” Prompto rubbed his face with his free hand as Ignis gently felt the gash on his arm, before readying needle and thread. “He told me I was much more important than him and he…” Prompto took a shaky breath, wincing when Ignis began stitching him up. “He sacrificed himself so I could make it back.” 

“He was a good man,” Ignis said gently, deft fingers working up Prompto’s arm. Prompto bit his lip at each tug of the thread through his skin, wishing he’d been more liberal with his potions. He’d taken Noctis’ ability to summon things from thin air for granted, and now he regretted being spoiled with that ability. He still forgot, sometimes, that he couldn’t call more to his fingertips. 

“He didn’t deserve that. I should have waited for Gladio.”

“Then he would have died regardless,” Ignis said gently. “No one can survive out there for long, not you nor I nor even Gladio. You did what you could, Prompto.” He pulled the last stitch tight and tied it off, cutting off the remaining thread. “You tried, and he understood that. He would not have sacrificed himself for you if he thought our cause was unjust.” 

Prompto barked out a laugh at that, watching Ignis stand and walk into the kitchen. “Our cause. It’s been six years, Iggy, do you really think anyone still believes?”

“Yes.” His voice had a hard edge to it, and he angled his unseeing gaze directly at Prompto, who shivered. “His Majesty will return.”

“I know,” Prompto whispered. “He has to.” An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Prompto untied the tourniquet, taking it between his fingers. “Thank you for the help. I’ll, um, I’ll go.” 

He made no move to get up, and after a minute Ignis walked back over to him, long fingers brushing over his cheek and against his chin, tilting his head back. If Prompto squinted, it would almost look like Ignis was looking directly at him. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Ignis said in a hushed voice. Prompto wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt a profound sadness. In his mind’s eye, he could still vividly remember their first mission after the loss of Ignis’ sight, could still see every stumble, every fall that Ignis suffered during that horrible foray to find the last tomb. 

“Do you want me to stay?” It was an echo of a question Prompto had asked a little over six years ago, changed ever so slightly.  _ Do you want me to help?  _ Prompto wanted Ignis to feel like he had agency. To know that Prompto had faith that Ignis could still be Ignis, regardless of his loss of sight. To know that no matter what, Prompto would stand by him, if that was what he wanted. 

“Yes,” Ignis said, voice as breathless as it had been back then. Then, it was helpless, broken. The sound of a man who was desperate to try even though it might be pointless. Now, it was demanding, needy. The sound of a man starved. 

“Then I’ll stay.” There was relief in the way Ignis’ shoulders sagged, a reward in the form of Ignis’ palm pressing against his jaw and neck. Prompto wasn’t sure if he stood or if Ignis pulled him to his feet, but he let out a soft sigh of air when their lips met. The sensation was warm and soft, but the hand on Prompto’s hip told him it didn’t need to remain that way. 

The move to the bedroom was quick, and Prompto shed the rest of his clothes hastily, turning to watch as Ignis followed at an unhurried pace, taking his own clothes off slowly. He knew exactly what was ahead of him, unsurprised when Prompto stepped forward to press their lips together again, the stench of desperation permeating the air. Prompto needed this as much as Ignis needed this, maybe more. 

Prompto brought his right hand to Ignis’ cheek as the other man licked into his mouth, pulling him closer by the hips. His thumb traced over the bottom of the scar on Ignis’ eye as Ignis pressed him back toward the bed, kissing him hungrily. He let himself be guided onto the plush bedding, looking up at Ignis as he hovered over him for a brief second before dipping down to start kissing down Prompto’s jaw. 

“You knew,” Prompto gasped, tilting his head back as Ignis sucked and nibbled at the base of his neck. He ran his own hand up into the hair at the base of Ignis’ neck, gripping without pulling. “You knew you would never get your sight back, even when you told us it was a possibility.” 

“I knew what I was sacrificing when I put the ring on,” Ignis said in a quiet tone, kissing and nibbling down Prompto’s chest. He paused to nip at one of Prompto’s nipples, rewarding Prompto’s breathless moan with more attention as he pulled Prompto’s legs up to wrap around his waist. Prompto heard a drawer open and close but thought nothing of it as Ignis’ mouth returned to his. 

When Ignis lost his sight, Prompto prayed for the first time in ages. He begged the Astrals to return his sight to him, promised sacrifices in their name, promised to throw himself into the sea as a replacement. When he learned Gentiana was actually the Glacian, he’d begged and pleaded with the messenger in his head, hoping that her love for Lunafreya and by extension Noctis would convince her to help Ignis. All Prompto got was silence. 

“Come now, Prompto,” Ignis said, hand moving from his leg up to the base of his cock, teasing lightly. “The least you could do when we’re together like this is focus on what I’m doing.” Prompto couldn’t help his quiet whine as Ignis flicked his thumb over the tip of Prompto’s cock, causing his back to arch as he pressed up, trying to receive more. 

“Not giving me much to focus on, Iggy.” Ignis huffed a small laugh as he pumped his hand around Prompto’s thick flesh once, somewhere between a punishment and a reward. Prompto heard the sound of a cap opening and lifted his hips ever so slightly, knowing his relief was coming soon. 

His anticipation was cut short by the feeling of Ignis’ slick finger toying with his entrance, causing him to gasp at the same time Ignis’ mouth crashed back into his. Every trace of his finger, every languid kiss was driving Prompto crazy, which he knew was his real punishment for his teasing words. 

“Please, Iggy,” he whined breathlessly. As soon as the words left his lips Ignis pressed a finger in, agonizingly slow, working his lube-slicked finger inside of Prompto. Prompto’s eyes closed automatically, but Ignis pulled away, sitting back on his heels. 

“Open your eyes, Prompto.” He worked a second finger inside of Prompto and started a slow rhythm, and Prompto had to fight to keep his eyes open against the pleasure, looking up at Ignis’ face. “I want you to watch what I’m doing to you.” 

Prompto couldn’t help the quiet moan that fell from his lips at Ignis’ words and he looked down, watching Ignis’ hand as it pumped in and out of him slowly. Prompto had a hard time keeping his eyes open when Ignis started to work a third finger into his slicked entrance. A wanton moan fell from his lips as Ignis picked up the pace, crooking his finger to find that spot in Prompto that drove him crazy. 

Even as he worked his fingers inside of Prompto, he slicked his other hand and started working his own thickening flesh, covering it in lube. Prompto had to admit how erotic it was to watch, his fingers curling and another loud moan wrenching itself from his lips as Ignis found his prostate. Ignis, sweet, cruel Ignis continued to work his fingers inside of Prompto, aiming for that spot and hitting it with ridiculous accuracy even as he coaxed Prompto not to look away. 

Prompto whined when Ignis pulled his hand away with no warning, even though he knew what came next. With no warning, Ignis slotted himself against Prompto’s hips and started to press his cock into the blond’s stretched entrance, a moan falling from his lips as he took care not to move too quickly. Prompto was enraptured by the sight, watching as Ignis sunk further into his body, the stretching sensation a pleasant burn on his senses. 

Ignis paused when he couldn’t move any further, whether to give Prompto time to adjust or for his own benefit, Prompto couldn’t tell. He raised his gaze up to Ignis’ face once more, took in the soft curve of his lips, the hard angle of his nose, the fissure of his scar that only made him impossibly more beautiful. 

Prompto reached up and took hold of his neck, pulling him down into a starving kiss as his eyes fluttered closed once more. He felt Ignis’ long fingers take hold of his wrist and pin his arm above his head as Ignis began a languid pace, returning Prompto’s fervent kisses with his own desperate ones. Prompto could taste his own sweat on Ignis’ tongue, and somehow that only made him want more. 

Ignis’ hand came to rest on his hip and he sat back once more, using the change in position to help drive a faster pace. After several harsh thrusts he found Prompto’s prostate once more, causing the blond to cry out in pleasure, his back arching up off the bed. The only thing keeping him in place were the firm hands on his wrist and hip. 

Ignis took his cry of pleasure for what it was and picked up his pace, continuing to press into Prompto at just the right angle, white hot pressure building in Prompto’s gut with every thrust. He managed to get his eyes open again, staring up into Ignis’ face as he edged closer to his orgasm, the other man’s name falling from his lips in a gasp of ecstasy. A smirk tugged on Ignis’ lips and he slammed his hips forward.

“Again,” he said as Prompto watched sweat drip down his cheeks. “Say it again.”

_ “Ignis,  _ fuck, I - “ his words were cut short by another desperate kiss as Ignis moved his hand from Prompto’s hip to his leaking cock, pleasuring him in time to every harsh thrust. Prompto’s cries of pleasure were swallowed by Ignis’ needy kisses, and his vision went white with the force of his orgasm. 

Ignis’ hips stuttered as Prompto’s walls tightened around his cock, and he thrust a few more times before coming to a halt, moaning against Prompto’s mouth as the aftermath of his orgasm filled Prompto. Their desperate kisses turned soft and lazy before Ignis pulled away, standing and walking into his bathroom. He returned moments later with a washcloth and gently cleaned Prompto, before laying down next to him to pull him close, resuming their gentle kisses. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked finally. “Did I press too hard on your arm? I was worried about you ripping the stitches.”

Prompto shook his head. “You were great.” Gentle fingers ran over Prompto’s stitched wound. Silence fell thick and comfortable around them. 

“Thank you for staying.” Prompto looked up at Ignis, who wore a thoughtful expression on his regal features. “I’ll not be here when you wake.”

“What? Why not?”

“Someone must make a food run.” Prompto made a face. 

“Let someone else do it.” Ignis sighed. 

“I’m much more accustomed to the dark than most, Prompto. I must do what I can to help.” Prompto swallowed his fears, knowing Ignis was right. He wasn’t helpless, and if he didn’t try, he’d just feel like a burden. Prompto understood that feeling more than anything. 

“Let me go with you.” Ignis shook his head. 

“Your arm needs rest.” Prompto opened his mouth to protest and Ignis silenced him with another kiss.  _ “You _ need rest. Are you able to sleep, or should we go again in the hopes that will properly tucker you out?” Prompto blushed. 

“I wouldn’t say no to more sex.” Ignis chuckled, bringing their lips together once more. 

 

When Prompto woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed. 


End file.
